


北伦敦德比赛后纪实

by LimeCream



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Football, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 16:43:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19177309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimeCream/pseuds/LimeCream
Summary: 热刺在北伦敦德比后拦住了阿森纳。





	北伦敦德比赛后纪实

**Author's Note:**

> PWP  
> 非常非常OOC 建议谨慎观看

死敌其实是个挺有魅力的词。热刺有时候这样想。  
比如现在。杯赛中的北伦敦德比同样火爆激烈，在温布利，旗帜飘扬，呐喊声声。然而就在刚刚——  
热刺又经历了一次被补时绝杀的逆转剧情，蹲在边线旁目睹了这个禁区外三十米的冷射，一脚把自己踢出四强。  
……杯赛，杯赛而已，早出局早解脱。这么安慰自己，热刺还是郁闷地望向另一边。阿森纳刚刚和队员们抱在一起庆祝完，脸上满是剧烈运动后的红晕，挂着明晃晃的笑容转向他，眼底的喜悦混合轻蔑，扬起下巴，像个恶作剧成功的孩子，就差没向他比个耶了。  
阿森纳一直是这样，经历了这么多年的浮浮沉沉，不管是球员的来来去去，问鼎巅峰又坠入深渊，还是二十二年到头一场空，看起来总还是一派天真活泼的孩子气。当然，只是在人前。阿森纳心里什么都明白，但通透的人若是看不开，往往自我折磨。更何况伦敦小少爷玻璃般的骄傲和尊严，所以人人都对他偏爱纵容，却也懂得不滥施安慰和同情。  
胡思乱想着，裁判吹响了终场哨。回过神，热刺把汗湿的碎发一把拨开，和沮丧地走下场的球员们挨个拥抱。他止不住地向客队替补席看去，阿森纳刚刚的样子还蛮不讲理地占据着他的脑海。  
——像草莓。热刺在慢吞吞走回更衣室的时候想到。

阿森纳换了衣服背着包走出客队更衣室，然后毫不意外地被温布利的主人拦住了。  
看着满脸“我倒要看看你这次又想怎么样”表情的阿森纳，热刺瞬间变怂，刚刚洗澡时在花洒下燃起的冲动还在身体里横冲直撞，话到嘴边却一个字也蹦不出来。他觉得自己肯定脸红了。  
阿森纳盯着欲言又止的热刺看了一会儿，下意识地歪歪头又眨眨眼睛，脸颊还是红扑扑的。  
……他知道自己这样很让人受不了吗。热刺心里的防线又崩了一点。  
对他们这样的俱乐部来说，漫长的时光稀释一些过分尖锐冲突的情绪，他们也学会只把剑拔弩张和势不两立留在球场上。至于私下里，一直当死敌也很累人呢。  
“让我猜猜你要干什么，Tottenham。”阿森纳突然开口，然后伸手整整自己的衣摆，向前凑过去。热刺看着他越来越靠近的脸，一时慌张不知所措地退后一步。冲动上头时他完全没料到这一步，现在只能眼睁睁看着事情向着不受控制的方向飞奔而去。  
“Ars……”  
“嘘，”阿森纳已经凑到了他耳边，语气无辜地放深水炸弹，“想吻我吗？”  
操。热刺试图冷静，但过分的语言刺激下他忍无可忍地揽过阿森纳的肩膀把他转了个身压在墙上，阿森纳还没来得及抱怨这个姿势太俗套就被掰着下巴堵住了嘴。  
嗯，尝起来也像是草莓味的呢。  
热烈的唇齿纠缠间隙阿森纳含含糊糊地吐息，眼角眉梢却是懒懒的笑，“别对我太温柔，Tottenham。”  
托特纳姆不太行。  
又遭受当头一棒的热刺被彻底激起了凌虐的欲望，他近乎凶狠地咬上阿森纳薄而柔软的嘴唇，舌头在对方的口中肆虐，猛烈的侵略和压制让阿森纳如愿以偿地置身于痛苦和快乐的双重折磨中。他向来将场上和场下分得清楚，北伦敦过于安静沉闷的日子里孕育出隐秘的期待与渴望，渴望被爱被珍视的同时也渴望被侵犯和占有。当面对的是托特纳姆热刺。  
他不知道这样对不对，但他无暇去想。  
他们隔得太近了，近到藏不住彼此的心思。那些或明或暗间微小的气氛转变，在终年的潮湿阴雨中反而明晰。阿森纳敛去灼人的锐气变得灵动柔软，热刺亦收起近乎实体化的冷漠，曾经真正的、场上场下仇恨无处不在的死敌演变成如今这样的关系，微妙而易碎的平衡。其中粘连着的是对北伦敦德比最大的背叛。  
“Ars，”一吻终了后热刺依旧将他牢牢禁锢在墙壁和自己的身体之间，上前吻去挂在他睫毛上的细小泪珠。谁会不喜欢阿森纳呢，他恍惚想着，眼神和语气里终于有了点他自己原来该有的样子，不容分说。“我爱你。”

阿森纳触电般颤抖了一下，像是如梦初醒地发现他们此时的姿势有多暧昧，他们此时又身处何地。  
温布利，一条随时可能有人路过的走廊。意识到这一点的阿森纳挣扎着想要分开两人，而热刺眼疾手快地抓住他的手腕更加用力地按到墙上。  
“你干什么？”阿森纳皱起眉头看着热刺凑上来，身体紧密相贴的同时他感到什么东西抵上自己的腿根。  
……阿森纳也不太行。  
“你知道这是在哪里。”他咬牙切齿。  
热刺置若罔闻，脑袋埋入他的颈窝舔吻脖颈。酥麻感瞬间侵袭而来，阿森纳退无可退，只能徒劳地向后挣扎，反而仰起头将脆弱的喉结暴露在热刺面前，立刻被衔住啃噬。低低的喘息声立刻泄露出来。  
“不回应我一下吗？”热刺抬起眼睛委委屈屈地看着阿森纳，一只手却悄悄地向下探去，在纤细的腰腹周围摸了个遍。感到眼前的身躯渐渐发软，热刺更加得寸进尺地把一条腿挤进阿森纳的腿间，在敏感的内侧来回磨蹭。“你不喜欢我吗？”嘴唇几乎碰上耳垂。  
阿森纳瞬间涨红了脸，伶牙俐齿和咄咄逼人此刻都失去了作用。热刺接连不断的攻势下，身体诚实无比地替他作出了反应，两人的性器在身下贴到一起时，阿森纳呜咽了一声放弃抵抗，崩溃地扑进热刺的怀里，因为羞耻和不知指向何处的期待微微颤抖。  
热刺伸手环抱住他，温柔的吻落在他的头顶。

总之阿森纳破罐子破摔放飞自我，双手攀着热刺的肩膀，半张脸埋在他的胸前只露出一双大眼睛，暗红色的眸子里光芒闪烁。“我喜欢你啊。“  
热刺感到晕眩了。在自己怀里撒娇的阿森纳，可能几百年才能遇上一次。  
“你这样真的很想让人欺负你。“  
”欺负我吧。“一字一顿说得缓慢。  
热刺对着有恃无恐的阿森纳沉默了一会儿，环顾四周，打开最近的一扇门把阿森纳拉进去，然后砰地关上——他尽力收敛了，但这种时候谁还能平心静气呢。  
这是温布利的候客室。阿森纳又一次被压在墙上，热刺很温柔地从额头吻到脸颊吻到已经略微红肿的嘴唇，末了鼻尖抵着鼻尖问，“想在这里还是去沙发上？”语气柔和得像在哄孩子。  
……阿森纳沉默了，事情和他想的好像有点不一样。“你说的是什么……”他有些茫然地看着热刺。  
然后热刺笑得一脸无奈，把人揽进怀里，沿着腰线一路向下揉捏起阿森纳柔软的臀肉，还不忘凑在耳边挑逗，“你那一副小恶魔的样子，我以为你知道我们要干什么呢。”  
不不不不行！阿森纳惊恐地睁大眼睛挣扎起来，这可是在温布利，让他在这里被热刺操了那他下辈子也不要踏进这该死的地方一步了。阿森纳拼命摇头，眼里带着抗拒和哀求。  
（热刺：？你勾引我这么久撩完就跑？  
他隔着运动裤狠狠地掐了一把阿森纳的屁股，激起一声急促的惊呼。热刺用另一只手攥紧阿森纳的手腕，刻意让自己的语气听起来危险一些，“你刚刚不知死活勾引我的时候就没想到这是死敌的主场？嗯？”  
阿森纳的眼眶里迅速蓄起水光，继续拼命摇头。“不……不行Tottenham……求你了……”声音渐渐低弱，到最后甚至带上了哭腔。难得一见哀怜的目光紧紧盯着热刺，拘于相对娇小的身形和热刺兴风作浪的抚摸动弹不得。  
热刺也不会真的把他怎么样，但是这样的阿森纳太可爱了，让人不想放过他。  
“在这里不行，是不是在别的地方就可以？跟我回家吗？”  
“……也不要，”阿森纳更委屈了，一副随时都要哭出来的样子。“他们还在等我，我要走了……”  
热刺还想再使点坏，一把捞出阿森纳外套口袋里的手机，解锁，没有密码。最新消息是梅苏特发来的，问阿森纳出来了吗。阿森纳瞥见急急忙忙想要拿回来让他来救自己，还没够到手机热刺就迅速打字让他们先走。  
“你！”阿森纳气得跺脚，伸腿就要踹上去。热刺也没躲，挨了不轻不重的一脚。他是没什么感觉，但是立刻浮夸地哇哇喊疼。  
阿森纳一脸嫌弃，但也迟疑着伸手抚上热刺的腿，还没开口说什么就又被欺身压住。“没那么疼Ars，没有被你拒绝的我的心痛。”  
靠。要是平常阿森纳肯定直接动手了，打完一顿还要骂一句傻逼，但现在他被反反复复折腾得红了眼圈，又气又羞又委屈，你你你了半天最终还是哭了起来，呜咽着别过头抽噎，肩膀不住耸动。  
好了，该哄了。  
热刺立刻收起笑容凑上去，被阿森纳凶巴巴地一把拍开，还是锲而不舍地把暴躁阿枪掰过来亲亲抱抱。“我错了我错了Ars，不要生我气嘛好不好，我们不做我送你回去好不好？”边说边吻去满脸泪痕。  
阿森纳犹犹豫豫地抬起眼睛，泪水浸透的眼睛泛着红宝石般的微光，湿漉漉水汪汪一副我见犹怜的样子，无声地宣告着热刺的恶意行径。热刺被看得头皮发麻举手投降，捧着他的脸，蓝灰望进暗红，总是冷漠不带情绪的目光里投进真诚。下一秒行动代替语言，热刺再一次深深吻了上去。阿森纳没再推开他，横了心搂住他的脖子，放纵自己陷进这份温柔里。  
意乱情迷的时候阿森纳克制不住地发出呻吟，唇齿间水声潺潺（而泄出于两峰之间者？），被压抑的欲火再次熊熊燃起，阿森纳长长叹息一声，Tottenham……  
“宝贝，”热刺爱怜地摩挲着他的脸颊，“别折磨我了……”  
阿森纳的脑子已经晕晕乎乎，不自觉地挺胯磨蹭着热刺腿间同样的坚硬，发出难耐的哼声。“嗯……我好难受Tottenham……”  
（热刺：我都说了你是在勾引我  
欲火焚身时热刺还留了点清醒记得那根越位线在哪，过了可就不能射门了。所以他手脚麻利地扒下层层阻碍的布料速战速决，抓住阿森纳瑟缩的小手把两人高昂的性器握在一起上下套弄，就这一点花样都把阿森纳刺激得溃不成军，红棕色毛茸茸的脑袋埋在热刺胸前，可以瞥见火红的侧脸与耳尖。  
阿森纳的手指不比热刺的灵活，只是本能而笨拙地跟随着追逐快感，刚刚退去的泪意再次涌现，他已经记不得这是今天第几次哭了。  
“呜呜呜……Tottenham……Tottenham……Tot！”  
自始至终阿森纳都压抑着小声呻吟喘息，到最后闭着眼睛啜泣着喊着热刺的名字射出来，罕见地用上昵称，热刺听了受用地笑起来，而阿森纳喘着气任由他牢牢握着自己的手快速撸动着，被射了满手的白浊。  
两人在高潮的余韵里沉默了一会儿，阿森纳把背包扔给热刺说里面有毛巾，然后仰起头理所当然地等着他给自己收拾。  
热刺绕到阿森纳的身后把小少爷圈进怀里，一边慢吞吞地善后一边装作漫不经心地问，“这次在温布利不行，下次在酋长球场可不可以？”  
阿森纳又红了脸，但也没有拒绝。

FIN

番外：  
切尔西：托特纳姆混蛋！！你对Ars做了什么！！  
利物浦：啧啧啧，伦敦人  
曼联：宿敌等于绝配，日久肯定生情.jpg  
曼城：（对曼联）闭嘴！


End file.
